This disclosure relates to interfaces for transfer of data in a multi-dimensional die a programmable logic device.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it may be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Programmable logic devices are a class of integrated circuits that can be programmed to perform a wide variety of operations. A programmable logic device may include programmable logic elements programmed by a form of memory known as configuration random access memory (CRAM). Thus, to program a circuit design into a programmable logic device, the circuit design may be compiled into a bitstream and programmed into CRAM cells. A programmable logic device may also have embedded user memory, such as embedded random access memory (ERAM) and/or registers, that may provide direct access to the user memory and/or registers for testing a circuit design.
The highly flexible nature of programmable logic devices makes them an excellent fit for accelerating many computing tasks. Thus, programmable logic devices are increasingly used as accelerators for machine learning, video processing, voice recognition, image recognition, and many other highly specialized tasks, particularly those that would be too slow or inefficient in software running on a processor. As the computing tasks performed by the programmable logic devices become more complex, the speed for configuration and/or testing of the devices may become substantial.